


freak

by BackstrokeForGays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christianity, Corruption, Cults, F/F, F/M, Idea dump, M/M, Small Towns, dont read this, lots of unfinished ideas, still going through the drafting process
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackstrokeForGays/pseuds/BackstrokeForGays
Summary: in a dystopian-esque world populated by separated settlements the size of cities, a teenager watches as his city is taken over by a cult-like society whose all seem to extend from a teenage girl's unnerving psychic ability.





	freak

**Author's Note:**

> another work in process/ idea dump. names are all temporary and will be replaced at the end of drafting process. read at your own risk because this is fucked up and gross.

 

  * **My concrete scenes that probably don’t even fit into the story:**


  * **The scene where he sees her dressed as virgin mary (im like still not sure how to pull this off or what the situation is i just have this picture of lana del rey dressed as the virgin mary)**


  * **The scene where he’s in her house in like, a large shirt, and she’s playing the piano**


  * **The scene where they’re fucking**


  * **The scene where she says something troubling and he asks what’s going on and one of the members of the cult or whatever slaps him, and she kind of helps him up and says ‘that won’t be necessary’**


  * **Also she’s a stripper just thought that would be a necessary inclusion if I go with the cult storyline**


  * **He has a dream of her eating an apple which is as representative of the Garden of Eden where Eve eats the apple and succumbs to sin**


  * **Tbh honestly he should be the one to eat the apple since he’s the one succumbing to sin**


  * **Central themes are of course: Christianity and how oppressive it can be when taken to the extreme, conquering, Americana maybe???,**



 

 

 

  * ****Coven****


  * **Alastair Edwards (Alice)** is the naive and lowkey bratty heir of his mother’s fortune.


  * _(lady’s name)_ is a witch who does telekinesis 



 

        * Alice, despite being a brat, is innocent in a way that makes everyone think he’s a tease
        * So how this thing goes is Alice’s family basically owns the town right
        * And he makes an effort to distance himself from them because in secret his mother is abusive, and disliked by the entire city
          * Maybe his mother is the queen?????
        * Anyways like I said no one really likes his mother, and no one really knows he exists
        * Anyways he’s just a normal dude
        * One day when he’s walking near the red light district, he sees a woman through the window of a store, dressed like the Virgin Mary.
          * He makes eye contact with her, and she holds the gaze until he breaks away and walks down the street
        * Later that night, he’s intrigued by her and sneaks down to the red light district, where he sees a stripper that he imagines is her due to their resemblance, and the red ensemble the stripper wears
          * Baby goes home and jacks it, and then falls asleep, where he fever-dreams of her dancing in the Garden of Eden, in the role of Eve, intercut with scenes of her dressed as Virgin Mary in a room of mirrors
        * The next day, he wanders by that street corner and watches as she picks out an apple and traces over it with her fingers, before making eye contact with him.
          * He goes and buys that apple instead of asking for her number like a little bitch, and goes home and eats the apple in an eerie way reminiscent of Eve eating the forbidden apple of knowledge
          * Parallels
        * Anyways the next day he actually goes to that bar she was at and steps inside, and they make eye contact (love at first sight) over a fish tank
          * She subtly flirts with him
        * That night, she gets shot, and he basically helps her back to her apartment, because he’s seen her leave it once.
          * She wakes up with his face extremely close to hers, because he’s taking care of the scratch on her beautiful forehead.
          * She tells him thank you, and he asks who she is. She asks in turn, who he is, and keeps her name a secret; he dubs her Mary. 
          * He asks her what happened, and she refuses to answer. He continues to ask questions, which she continues denying and following up with her own questions, which he refuses to answer. However, she figures out the question himself, and he freaks out a little; the truth is, she’s actually been following him as part of a political play, but we don’t find this out until later.
          * He asks about her interests, and her favorite fruit; she says she hasn’t tried much fruit. He asks if she likes peaches, and she says she’s never tried them. He offers to bring her one tomorrow, and she agrees.
        * That same night, however, the city breaks into riot as the uprising against his horrible mother starts
          * He takes this chance to escape, dressed in his plainest clothes with only his signet ring, made of pure silver tied around his neck.
          * However, through the city, as he is about to board the train outside, to the other city, he is pulled down and assaulted, with his signet ring getting stolen
        * However, _(girl name)_ aka main bitch came throughhh and realizes who Alice is because she’s a genius, and convinces herself she’s saving him because of his political importance
          * She beats tf out of everyone because she’s cool like that, and even steals his signet ring back as a bonus
          * There’s this shot where they move onto the train while it’s still moving, and he’s hanging off, but she’s kind of carrying him with one arm, and they’re both hanging off the train
        * She convinces the rest of her spy/ coven team to ghost the city because there is nothing for them there now that the other city has taken over



 

  * ****End first act that’s like 20 pages at most****



 

    * So he wakes up during the daytime, inside an empty traincar, and demands to know where he is
    * Some lady walks inside and soothes him back to sleep so he can heal his stab wound
      * Oh yeah forgot to mention that he got stabbed
      * You can really tell i’m making this up as i go
    * Anyways he wakes up in a lavish mansion, where everything’s soft n stuff, and he’s wearing a big shirt and this is the one concrete scene I’ve had on my mind for the longest time
      * He wanders downstairs with a big shirt on, and discovers a group of girls gathered around someone playing the piano
      * When he nearly trips over something, the girls part to reveal the mysterious woman he’s dubbed ‘Virgin Mary’
      * She asks what he’s going out of bed, to which he asks where his mother is. The girls shoot each other a look, and the girl from the train comes forward, trying to calm him down. He continues to ask where his mother is, getting more and more tearful/ panicked despite not even liking his mother in the first place.
      * He freaks the fuck out and pushes a woman away as she puts her hand on his arm, causing another girl in the crowd to slap him hard. He falls to the ground with a busted lip, and stands up, humiliated.
      * ‘Virgin Mary’ pushes through the crowd, telling everyone to help him up. She says that that won’t be necessary. The other woman that we saw on the bus tells him not to be afraid, and that everything will be okay. ‘Virgin Mary’ seems strangely detached, and she doesn’t talk a lot.
      * She tells Alice to go back to her chambers and instructs him to stay there, as once he leaves that room, he will be beyond her protection. He asks why she is doing this, to which she responds that that is none of his business.
        * Basically, they treat Alice like a child,  which is the cause of his bratty behavior eventually.
      * He stays in her room, lounging around in his large shirt before he reaches inside the pocket and feels his signet ring, smiling gratefully as he sits on the bed and swings his legs.
      * After a while of lounging around and reading her books, he is invited to dinner with ‘Virgin Mary’. At first, Alice is thrilled to be with her alone at last, he discovers the rest of the coven is there as well, mercilessly teasing him about his young appearance and making lewd remarks. All of this stops as ‘Virgin Mary’ walks in, sitting down and telling everyone to be nice to Alice, as he is only a child. Alice remains standing, fearful of what they’ll do if he sits down, and ‘Virgin Mary’ motions for him to sit down, promting one of the coven members to slap his ass as he sits. During dinner, ‘Virgin Mary’ and the rest of her circle talk about government matters, most of which Alice doesn’t understand.
      * He eventually falls asleep on ‘Virgin Mary's shoulder, and wakes up in her room again, this time wearing lacy panties, a practical prank pulled by the coven. He blushes, and finding that it is uncomfortable, decides to just slip them off and hope no one notices; he’s flushed to the point of tears.
      * After rolling around uncomfortably for a bit, ‘Virgin Mary’ walks in and gestures for him to join her at the small coffee table. She introduces herself as Libitina. She tells him to call her October in front of everyone else; it is made apparent to the reader that she knows this person, although he has no recollection of her.
        * She tells him that his city has fallen to raiders from the outside and that she’s taking it back.
        * He tells her tearfully, ‘thank you’, but she replies that it isn’t just for him.
        * She asks how his stab wound is  and gets down on her knees to check his wound, although he pushes her away and says that he’s fine.
        * She tells him that she apologizes for his living conditions, and he states that it is fine, although she tells him that it is actually her room he’s staying in, because she has no way of guaranteeing his safety if he stays in his own room
        * Alice asks where she’ll sleep, and she says that she’ll take the night round for the next week
        * He asks what she’ll do after that, and she states that she’ll sleep on the couch. Alice asks why she won’t sleep on the bed with him, and Libitina replies, very seriously and almost sentimentally that she wouldn’t be able to help herself that way
        * He’s confused, as always
      * The next day, he spends the day in her room, reading _(insert title of a meaningful book)_
        * He wanders downstairs and sees a satanic ritual through the balcony space, with Libitina being sacrificed in the middle; he visualizes her opening her eyes and staring at him.
        * Frightened, he runs back to his room, and lays in bed all day, before falling into a crazy fucked up nightmare
          * The nightmare is in the strip club he first saw Libitina in, and lights flash too brightly for him to really see her
          * It is intercut with scenes of her in the Garden of Eden, waving an apple in front of him before taking a bite from it and falling
          * In his dream, he takes the apple and bites it too
        * He wakes up in the night and hears chanting outside, along with red fire, and hides in the closet, crying
      * When morning comes, he wakes up inside the closet, and thinks about all the horrifying things he’s seen last night, despite the beautiful exterior of the mansion
      * He sits on the bed as the kindly woman comes in to check on him again, discovering that his wound has healed entirely, without even leaving a scar
        * As she leaves, troubled, he begs her to tell him what’s going on, to which she answers that they are in another settlement near the Ocean
        * She then tells him that this is a military town, mainly focused around a defensive border covered in forest, which is where the majority of the adults in the town are, far away from civilization itself. Therefore, the only people left in the town are teenagers, who’ve united under Libitina due to something they can’t explain
        * He begs her to tell him what that trait is, remembering the ritual with Libitina in the middle
        * She tells him that even if she did know what to call it, she would never tell him, and leaves
      * That night, he goes down to eat with Libitina again, except she tells him that they’re going to some gathering across town, at a club
        * He joins her, sitting as close to her as possible on the ride there
        * Once they’re at the club, she goes into a private meeting room in the back, leaving him alone with everyone else; he ends up hiding in the bathroom hallway, where some girls from the coven pull him into the bathroom with some other girls. They harass him and pull his shirt up, holding his hands behind his back, joking crudely about what Libitina’s going to do to him.
        * When he asks, fearful, they joke that she’ll ‘deflower’ him, and reach to rip open his shirt once one of the girls says they’re tired of holding the shirt up
        * However, Libitina walks into the bathroom, almost determined. She smokes a cigarette and casually pushes her way through the girls, watching as Alice struggles to cover himself. While the other girls laugh at him, she only reaches towards him as she did when offering him the apple. She puts his hand on his face and cups it almost tenderly, making eye contact. This is cut with a scene of him, seeing her as the Virgin Mary.
        * He passes out, and during his dream, he hears her reciting the poem ‘Body Electric’, cut with his memory of bumping into her for the first time. When he meets her eyes for the first time, he remembers standing in an empty skate park with the ocean in the back. In front of him is Libitina dressed as the Virgin Mary, the same version in his mind, but younger, sitting in the skate park.
          * She opens her mouth to say something before he remembers her, again in the Virgin Mary outfit, covered in blood, staring out at a crowd of flashing lights, eyes wide and glassy
          * Someone falls, and a train runs
        * Alice wakes up back in her room, and walks to the windowsill, strangely drawn in an eerie way
          * He sees a dead bird with an arrow through it, an obvious threat left on the windowsill
          * Suddenly, the warmth returns and the bird’s heart beats again. Alice opens his hands and the bird flies out of the window, the arrow still stuck in it
          * He turns around, frightened, and notices someone watching him; it’s one of the girls, implied to have snuck up here to rape him
          * She runs downstairs to tell Libitina, leaving a scared Alice alone in his room
        * Libitina demands to see him, and when he is brought into the waiting room, she tells him to demonstrate his ability, which he does. She seems impressed, before cutting herself across the wrist and telling Alice to heal it, which he does.
          * Another girl cuts her wrist, and demands Alice heal it as well, although, because he was one of his tormentors, he tries and fails, which makes Libitina realize before he does that in order to work, he has to want to resurrect whatever it is.
          * She tells him that she is impressed, and spends the evening with him in her room instead of at dinner with everyone else.
          * Alice is relieved, because this means he won’t have to endure the cruel remarks from the other girls
          * Libitina is fond of Alice, clearly, and she asks him to never lie to her, as hard as it may be
          * He nods and promises he will try, prompting her to ask if he is lonely
          * He hesitates, and she reminds him gently that he isn’t allowed to lie, to which he answers ‘yes’
          * She asks if the other girls are cruel to him, and he says they are
          * He then yawns, and she asks if she is boring him, to which he quickly responds that if she cared so much, she would let him go
          * Libitina chuckles and calls him a little brat, before telling him to go to sleep. 
          * He asks where she’s been sleeping the past few days, and she responds that she hasn’t, before leaving the room.
          * When he wakes up, he finds he is cuddled up to an extremely large teddy bear, and holds it, albeit embarrassed.
        * He asks her about it the next morning, and she responds that it was a gift, an apology for the way her followers acted yesterday. _Hint the word followers, aka a cult_
          * Alice, flushed, says that it’s alright, but he’s not a child. Libitina calls him a ‘bratty little thing’, and promises to bring him something else on this night.
          * He hesitantly asks if she’ll spend the day with him, playing the ‘I’m scared’ card.
          * Libitina doesn’t believe that, and tells him, but agrees to accompany him on that day either way, because she’s so pleased he asked.
        * She takes him into the city and has him but basically whatever he wants, and he does, without even thinking about the price. Once they go home, she asks if he knows how much he has spent over the entire day, and waves the price in his face. He apologized profusely, but she cockily tells him that she knows he doesn’t care, and wouldn’t have said anything if she hadn’t brought it up. 
          * He starts getting feisty, saying that is not the case, and she tells him that it exactly is. He argues that she egged him on, encouraging his spending, to which she says that all she did was ask him if he liked something, something clearly expensive.
          * He gets angry and says he will never wear anything she has bought him on this day, or ever, to which she says that she will just take them back. Alice then protests and bursts into tears, declaring he hates her and to please not take the things back.
          * Libitina laughs as she holds his crying form, and as they fall back onto the couch, a vase explodes behind them. Alice screams and Libitina stands up, pushing him off her, suddenly tense.
        * She tells him to go back to his room immediately, and when he holds protest, looks like she’s about to hit him, but apologizes profusely and walks him up to their room.
          * He changes, and asks her to look away.
          * Libitina attempts to distract him by lying on top of the bed, fully dressed while he is nearly naked, and asks him about what he’s interested in. He responds he’s interested in the ocean, and she says they’re by the harbor. Alice argues that he wants to go out far into the ocean and look at the stars.
          * He tells her, that where it gets cold, there is something called the Northern Lights. She asks what the Northern Lights are, and he tells them they are beautiful. She asks if they are like the ocean, and he responds ‘yes’.
          * He falls asleep, and unknown to him, Libitina gently caresses his bottom lip, completely in love with him, though she doesn’t realize it herself.
          * She falls asleep too, and when he wakes up in the morning, he takes the time to admire her, because she’s so fucking beautiful.
        * When she leaves for the day, Alice gets bored and lies around, wishing he had a book. That night, Libitina reads the poem ‘Body Electric’ to him as he lies close to her, but not close enough; when she leaves, she tells him she can bring another poem tomorrow, and asks if he has any preference. He asks if she can bring him a book, and she asks if he has a preference. He says he has no preference, and blushes, thinking about a certain book he bought on their shopping trip a day ago. Libitina acts as if she doesn’t notice, and leaves.
      * That night, Libitina comes to his room with the book ‘Lolita’ and reads some of it to him, telling him that she thought he would like the prose. He agrees, with difficulty, and lies closer to her than before.
        * The next day, he lies in bed, bored, and longs for human contact, holding the large bear Libitina gave him and reading the apology note she sends up to him, saying she is sorry for leaving him alone so often, and that if it were up to her, she would be by his side at all times. He blushes, and turns around, slightly grinding down on the mattress as he thinks about her voice reading Lolita.
      * That night, she comes home again and reads more parts to him, describing Humbert’s sexual fascination with Lolita, almost like she is describing her own thoughts about Alice. He turns around, trying to hide his face, and she reaches forward and caresses his hair, keeping her hand there as he struggles not to reveal how touch-starved he really is. At the end of it all, she presses a kiss to his hand, and apologizes for leaving him alone for so long.
        * He blushes red as she leaves, and gets himself off by rubbing into the bear, keeping his shirt on for fear of staining the gift.
      * She comes back again the following night, reading again, her hands drifting lower and lower, eventually until he is settled against her chest, almost, and her hand rests in between his shoulder blades, caressing almost lovingly. He jerks off again that night, muffling his moans into the pillow, and jerks off during the day too, feeling the final heat before the winter starting to affect him.
      * She doesn’t come that night, and he continues getting himself off against the mattress, more and more desperate for touch.
        * The night after that, however, she arrives, and tells him coyly that her followers told her he has developed a new ‘habit’. He blushes red and apologizes, and she dismisses it, telling him she doesn’t mind if a pretty little thing’s in her bed getting off.
        * She passes off the statement as a casual remark, before continuing to read Lolita aloud, emphasizing the sexual fantasies of the author with her voice, making it almost clear she is talking about him; her hands are on his lower back now, touching the spot where his shirt rides up to expose his back and slipping her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. 
        * Alice may be innocent and clueless and kind of dumb, but he’s not that dumb and figures she’s interested in him sexually. When she leaves, he jerks off again, saying her name this time; the next day, he does the same, secretly hoping she is watching, and thinking about her voice as she reads Lolita to him, and imagines himself in the position of Lolita.
      * Before dinner, she comes to him and asks if he is hungry, to which is says he is. Before she takes him down for dinner, however, he asks her to come sit on the bed with him, and asks what he is here for. Libitina doesn’t answer, and says that she can allow him to leave, if he’d like, and he says that he doesn’t mean it that way. He asks if he is here for ‘stuff’, and she asks what kind of stuff he is referring to, to which he blushes and replies ‘sex stuff?’.
      * There’s a moment of silence, and she doesn’t answer, before saying that yes, he was there for that reason. Alice stiffens and Libitina reassures him, saying that she doesn’t care about that anymore, and that there are hundreds of beds in the world. 
      * Alice asks what she wants from him, if not sex. Libitina stays silent and shuts the fuck up, closing the book. She takes off his reading glasses and caresses his face, bringing his chin up to hers and asks what he thinks.
      * He says he doesn’t mind, and hesitantly caresses her lips. She asks what he doesn’t mind, and he blushes and says ‘you know’.  She tells him to tell her, and he says ‘sex stuff’ again, which is why the episode is named ‘sex stuff’, actually (im so smart)
      * She makes it seem like she’s almost going to kiss him, but pulls away and opens the book again, telling him casually ‘maybe when you’re older’. He gets lowkey frustrated, and pulls up his shirt, sitting up. ‘I’m old enough’, he says, and she waves him away. ‘You’re skinny. Your waist makes me jealous’. He looks distraught as she moves to sit up, and quickly straddles her, leaning forward and quickly pressing his lips onto hers. There’s a short moment between them where he tries to kiss her clumsily, in a way that’s almost endearing. He pulls back, letting his back land on the back of the headboard. She stares off into space for a minute, contemplating. 
      * He turns around and asks ‘did I make you angry?’, and she sits there, silent, before turning around and grabbing him, pulling him down and pressing him to the bed roughly. She puts her lips on his, forcing him into a rough kiss. She bites his lip, which makes him involuntarily moan, arching up into her touch. She pulls away and bites his lip again, making him shudder. “Oh, so you liked that,” She says teasingly, kissing him again. “Slut.”
      * He shudders as she holds him tighter, kissing him again. “You’re a goddamn brat, you know that?” She grinds into him and he moans. She pulls away and he straddles her again, allowing her to run her hands up his torso. “Acting all innocent and bratty when everyone can see that you’re a cockslut.”
      * However, he kisses her again and starts crying when she unbuttons his shirt, inconsolable; the word ‘cockslut’ reminded him of his first encounter with Violet. She sits up and teases him slightly for being cute when he sobs more. She quickly fixes her tie and raises his chin to her, watching as he sobs more. She thinks he’s so fucking cute, and tells him that, laughing a bit before he cries harder. She hugs him, and even though he fights against it a little, he eventually hugs her too. 
      * She asks him what’s wrong, and he says that he’s scared of ‘getting deflowered’. Libitina deduces that he kissed her and tried to seduce her because he wanted her to be with him more, and because he wanted her to love him. He tells her that he’s sorry, and she tells him that it’s alright, telling him to not be scared of her. She puts a kiss on his cheek, and tells him that they don’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to. 
      * Libitina asks him to tell her, specifically what _he_ wants, and that she will know if he lies. He states that he just wants to be hers, and she tells him that she knows that’s not true. She tells him to tell her the truth, and to think about it; he states that he just wants to be loved and touched. Libitina sits up and sits at the edge of the bed, contemplating. 
      * Alice sits up and gently touches her shoulder, brushing his palm against her face; she tells him that she can touch him and love him all he wants, but at the end of the day, he will never love her. He promises that he will, but she only smiles at him wistfully and tells him he knows nothing. She puts a kiss on his forehead and asks if that’s okay, and he responds that it is. Alice sobs again, and Libitina chuckles again, hugging him again.



  
  


**Libitina’s psychic influence on the people around her**

  
  


**“** I’m so excited,” Violet said as she led him out into the courtyard and scanned their surroundings, making sure there were no people. “I’ve never done this before.”

Alice said nothing, only held onto her hand as she led him to some tree and pressed him to the bark so hard it hurt a bit. 

“I’ve been waiting all year for you to notice me, y’know?” Violet pulled him closer by his tie and put her lips on his without preamble in a clumsy kiss. “It feels fucking good now that you have.”

Alice brushed his hands on the bark behind him, and Violet grabbed his left hand, placing it on her hips as they kissed more. Violet opened her mouth and tried to put her tongue in between his lips, but he pulled away, as she grabbed him down  _ there.  _

“What- What are you doing?” He asked, and pulled away from her bodily. 

“What we agreed to do, dumbass,” Violet pressed him to the wall and put her knee in between his legs, pushing them open before he pushed her away again.

“Wait, stop.” He pushed her away and stood up straight, buttoning up his shirt. “Why- I thought-”

“God, shouldn’t it have been obvious? I’m an alpha, and you’re clearly an omega, and you clearly just told me you would help me with my rut or whatever,” She pulled away, grabbing him from behind and grinding against him.

“I’m not- I’m not an omega,” He stammered, and pulled away, hugging himself. “I’m not going to be- I haven’t had a  _ heat  _ or- or anything.”

“God, you’re such a tease, you know that?” Violet pulled away and smacked him over the head, hard. “I know you’re a goddamn cockslut.”

The words hit him hard and he tried not to show that, wrinkling his nose and turning away from her.

“What does that make you then?” 

Violet looked around, shoved him, and ran from the courtyard, back into the school. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As he walked down the same intersection he always did, seeing the same faces in the same gray crowd, he saw someone wearing a red cocktail dress, walking the opposite way everyone else was. Alice observed her beautiful face and watched as she held up a hand to shield from the sun, revealing cursive words scrawled on the side of her hand like a tattoo. 

Alice shuddered and let his eyes trail after the woman as she walked down the street, drawing attention from seemingly no one but him; for a second, he thought he was hallucinating. Her lips were distractingly red as she passed by him, and he turned his head to look at her just as she turned to meet his gaze. She stared for a second, but then turned away again, brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

He heard a horn honk, and someone gesturing angrily as he stood in the middle of the road, staring after her before walking away, lifting his hand up to shield from the blinding sunlight. Above him, four crows were perched on a skyscraper; one seemed to make eye contact with him as it flew away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 2**

“I’ll call the Queen of Hearts.”

“Ace of Hearts.”

“You’re so predictable, you know that?” 

Kitty took the card from the pile, shifting her legs and the weight on top of it, and pressed a cigarette to her lips. “And what about it?”

“Nothing about it.” The man smiled cheekily, and pulled a card from the pile in front of them. The girl on top of her shifted onto her knees next to her and pulled a card too, leaning down on purpose.

“The Ace of Hearts as expected, Kitty,” The mayor purred to her, and Libitina sighed in mock distaste, standing up and adjusting her skimpy bikini. The man’s eyes were wide like cherry pies, so large to the point where they could have been seen as comedical. 

“So, what do you want me to do?”

“Tell me a truth,” He said to her, seriously, causing the other prostitute to break into giggles. “Any truth.”

“I want you to fuck me over the table,” Kitty replied.

“You know what I mean.”

“No, no I don’t, but you should know by now that I never do.” 

The man looked disappointed but quickly recovered, smiling his wannabe charming smile again. Libitina nearly threw up in her mouth, but fluttered her lashes again. 

“I want you to take your gear off and bend over until you’re touching the fucking floor.” He said viciously, leaning forward as she slipped the red panties from around her legs, tossing them into his lap and bending over until her hands rested on the cold marble of the table. She made eye contact with the other girl and smiled wickedly.

“Is that good?” 

When he made no response, she knew that she had won. A crow landed on the windowsill and she watched it flutter it’s wings as she waited for his response. 

“How much do you charge for a room?” He mumbled, want in his voice. 

“Sorry sir, but that’s against company policy,” Kitty bit back a fake moan as he pulled her down to her knees. “You’d have to find another way.”

As he pulled her by the legs towards him, she shook her hips suggestively, eye on the prize as he looked at her face and knew what he had to do at once.

***

“Did you get it?”

“Yeah,” She said as she fumbled around his pants pocket for the key to the room, listening to him groan softly on the bed and reaching over for her rifle, knocking him out again. The other girl was lying in the tub, her wrists slit cleanly. “You have four minutes to get on the scene.”

“Awesome. Is five good?”

“No, no it isn’t, we discussed four, you better get your ass to this apartment.” Libitina pulled out her cigarette and smoked it, pulling the man’s belt from the loops and walking to the tub, looping it around the girl’s neck. “I’m counting.”

Aspen cursed on the other end softly and hung up.

Libitina sat down on the fire escape’s first doorway and smoked her cigarette, tapping her foot as she waited. 

Three minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, Aspen ran into the fire escape, panting, holding up her skirt. Libitina wrinkled her nose, turning around and scanning her up and down. 

“What were  _ you _ doing?”

“Stuff,” Aspen said, and changed into her uniform in front of Libitina, stripped her dress off her thin body. “What about you?”

“What does it look like?” Libitina shot her a look as Aspen’s radio rang. She put it to her ear and smiled brightly, answering. 

“I’m on the scene already,” Aspen said after short conversation as Libitina sat there, bored, covered in blood. “Yeah. You’re not gonna like it.” She talked a bit more, and hung up her radio, watching as Libitina stood up and brushed a piece of dried blood off her shoulder. “God, Libitina, would it kill you to be a little more discreet?”

“Whatever,” Libitina said, standing up and walking down the fire escape and past the cop cars that were gathering right in front of her escape alleyway

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
